Cicatrices
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: Ambientado en el final de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/Shintetsu  si no lo vieron, no lo entenderán . "-Me encantaría hacer que esta cicatriz y todos tus malos recuerdos desaparecieran. Ambos sufrimos mucho, vos más que yo."


Hola a todos! Por fin terminé mi primer RoyEd, espero que les guste ^^ El título está medio flojo, soy mala con eso. Espero que les guste la historia! Que lo disfruten~

Los personajes pertenecen a la diosa de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

No me dejes ~ Roy Mustang x Edward Elric

Ya todo había acabado. ¿Podía ser cierto? Después de tanto sufrir, ver tantas personas morir ante sus ojos. De ser heridos en el cuerpo y en el alma. Luchar sin parar con todas sus fuerzas. Obligarse a crecer antes de lo debido, a dejar de lado su niñez para convertirse en adultos demasiado pronto. Ser fuertes, aun más que el acero. La paz había llegado a sus vidas y esperaban que durase por lo que les restase vivir. Bien sabía que él, Edward Elric, había hecho una promesa. Un pacto de sangre. Y la había cumplido, aunque el precio que tuvo que pagar fue grande, la recompensa lo fue mucho más. Volvió a ver la sonrisa de Alphonse, su hermano pequeño, a sentir su piel, dejarse observar por sus amables y brillantes ojos grises. Y dejó atrás el poder que lo había llevado a cometer el peor error de su vida, del cual siempre iba a arrepentirse. Su pecado.

Sus ojos dorados se pasearon por su mano derecha. Ya no tenía guante, ya no veía el frío metal, pudo volver a sentir. Una enorme cicatriz en su hombro derecho y un _automail_ en su pierna izquierda le servían de recuerdo, todo lo que había vivido con su incondicional hermano. Con Winry, la abuela Pinako también. Todas esas maravillosas personas que había conocido durante sus viajes. Así como también Hughes, la persona que siempre iba a recordar. María Ross, el sargento Brosch. El mayor Armstrong, Havoc, Hawkeye. El coronel… La brisa cálida y algo húmeda de primavera meció sus cabellos. A su alrededor se veían las personas tranquilas, paseando, sonrientes. La ciudad central volvía a reconstruirse dos meses después del incidente que trajo tantas muertes. Eso era un alivio para él, quien odiaba las guerras y aun no podía entender cómo algunos podían disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno. En verdad aborrecía ese aspecto de los militares. Tarde o temprano se veían obligados a matar.

Sus pasos eran tranquilos, pausados. Ya no vestía de cuero, con esa llamativa gabardina roja adornada con el símbolo del alquimista y ropas negras debajo. Había dejado de usar esa característica trenza en el cabello. Solo ropa común y corriente, como la de todos los ciudadanos normales. Había crecido, quizá no mucho de altura –con lo que todos parecían disfrutar haciéndolo enfurecer- pero ya era todo un adulto. Una cola de caballo, una remera de mangas largas y unos jeans. Algo completamente inusual tratándose del lugar hacia donde se dirigía. Ese gran edificio, rodeado de banderas de color verde, adornadas por un águila blanca. Las extensas escaleras que se alzaban delante de él lo llevarían hacia allí. Subió por ellas, escalón por escalón, tratando de blanquear su mente, de repente se había puesto muy nervioso. El sobre que llevaba en su mano izquierda se estaba arrugando un poco. Al pisar la base de aquella institución, estando frente a la puerta, se había decidido a cruzarla.

Ya estaba dentro, no podía dar marcha atrás. No es para eso que había llegado hasta ahí. El lugar le resultaba por demás conocido y a la vez le traía muchos recuerdos. Algunos gratos, otros no tanto. Caminó por el ancho pasillo, tan tranquilo como había llegado, viendo como los soldados se paseaban de un lado a otro, muy atareados. No tanto como para no reconocerlo, por lo que todos se paraban al verlo pasar, haciendo el clásico saludo militar. Él había sido un héroe después de todo. Aun así, jamás le gustaron ese tipo de formalidades, ni tampoco que lo tratasen como a un ser superior. No pudo más que sonreírle a aquella gente que reconoció su valor. Saludó a todos simplemente agitando su mano, de forma familiar.

Tampoco quería pararse a conversar, solo deseaba terminar con su asunto lo más rápido posible. Sus valijas ya estaban hechas, a la mañana siguiente partiría hacia un nuevo viaje. También quería llegar temprano a casa, sabía por el dolor que apresaba a su pierna que pronto llovería. Alphonse y Winry lo esperaban. Rápidamente llegó frente a una gran puerta tallada en madera, quedándose quieto un momento, tratando de blanquear su mente. Había llegado. Decidido, llevó su mano a la perilla, gitándola hasta escuchar un 'click'.

-¿Nunca vas a aprender que tenés que golpear la puerta antes de entrar a mi oficina?

Frente a él, al fondo del extenso salón se encontraba al hombre que quería ver en un principio. Roy Mustang, el alquimista de fuego, el coronel. Notaba algo diferente en él, su peinado, sus rasgos. _"Bah, seguro es porque se volvió más viejo"._ Aun así, su mirada no había cambiado. Sus oscuros ojos rasgados seguían tan afilados como siempre. Al igual que sus comentarios. Su media sonrisa le indicaba que alguna broma de mal gusto iba a soltar. Sin embargo, el no iba a permitírselo, alguna vez quería ganarle en algo.

-No me jodas, coronel.

Avanzó con pasos seguros hasta el escritorio, en donde el pelinegro permanecía. Sus pupilas doradas se enfocaron en las de Roy. Dejó el sobre que traía sobre unos papeles que estaban frente a él, lo que hizo que el hombre se tensara. Bien sabía lo que eso quería decir.

-Ahí están el reloj de plata y el título de alquimista nacional.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Y qué esperabas? Ya nunca más podré hacer alquimia. No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer aquí.

La mirada perpleja que había quedado grabada en la cara de Mustang no iba a detenerlo. En el fondo, él sabía que algo así pasaría. Giró sobre sus talones, haciendo que sus dorados mechones acompañaran el movimiento y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Rápidamente, sin mirar atrás. No estaba en sus planes de 'una vida nueva' seguir siendo un perro de los militares. Solo eso. Otra vez se encontraba frente a aquella puerta, esperando que fuese la última vez. Antes de que su mano llegara hasta la perilla nuevamente, un golpe fuerte a su lado le hizo dar un respingo. No supo en qué momento se había acercado tanto, fue la mano de Roy la que golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la madera. Impidiendo su escape.

Él permanecía detrás suyo, demasiado cerca. Lo intuía, aunque no pudiese verlo, no podía moverse ya. Ambos quedaron inmóviles, callados. La mente de Edward seguía en blanco, sin embargo no podía evitar el temblor de sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

-¿En serio olvidaste lo que pasó entre los dos, full metal? –susurró, muy calmadamente el coronel.

Un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo por completo al oír esa voz _otra vez_. Los ojos dorados se abrieron desorbitadamente. Entre el silencio que se había generado, podía escuchar el sonido del agua de lluvia repiquetear fuera del establecimiento. ¿Ese hombre en verdad creía que podía olvidar aquello? ¿En esa época en la que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano? Hasta hubiese sido capaz de asesinar criminales con tal de obtener lo que con tanto anhelo buscaba. ¿Por qué se habría negado a algo tan simple? Aunque quisiera engañarse pensando que eso era algo simple, la realidad lo golpeaba, se encargaba de burlarse de él de alguna manera. Había vendido su cuerpo después de todo.

En aquel día, sus nervios lo carcomían por dentro, mas de ninguna manera podía revelarlos. Muy decidido había llegado hasta a esa misma oficina, sabiendo que su petición sería denegada como tantas veces anteriores. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando a que una solución cayera mágicamente del cielo. Debía viajar, conocer a otros alquimistas, continuar la búsqueda. Pero su puesto de alquimista nacional no le otorgaba libertad alguna para hacer lo que quisiera. Si bien, tenía acceso a mucha información, su trabajo era servir al ejército y obedecer. Lo necesitaban todo el tiempo, ya hacía meses que no lo dejaban salir de central. Por esa razón, fue donde el coronel para pedirle por enésima vez que lo dejara irse.

Luego de insistir, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta poco satisfactoria, su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Tenía tan solo quince años, era normal que quisiera hacer las cosas por su cuenta sin que nadie le pusiera un tope, sin siquiera tener la experiencia suficiente. Rebeldía. Desesperado, gritó algo como "haré lo que usted me pida pero déjeme seguir con mi investigación". El coronel ya se estaba hartando de sus quejas y peticiones que bien sabía no podían ser aceptadas. Pensándolo mejor, optó por aprovecharse de la situación, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar la necedad de ese niño. "Se mío". Solo dos palabras pronunciaron sus labios.

La expresión de no poder creer lo que oía fue muy notoria en la cara del pequeño. Los ojos oscuros y afilados no se despegaban de él, lo que lo ponía peor. No tenía opción. Aunque no pudiera calmar el temblor de sus manos y teniendo un nudo en la garganta, su respuesta fue afirmativa. El coronel no podía asimilar lo que el chico le decía, pero esas pupilas desafiantes le indicaban que había oído bien. Sabía que Edward no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia, ni siquiera había estado con una mujer. La realidad era que tampoco había tenido su primer beso. Sin embargo, no iba a arrepentirse, debía resistir. Por Al.

Con ese maldito hombre había vivido todo eso. Un beso profundo, sus tiernas caricias que parecían arder. Le quemaba la piel. Su cuerpo no le respondía, lo único que le quedaba era dejarse hacer. Pero tenía miedo. Tanto que todavía no podía parar de temblar. Y Roy lo notaba, por lo que intentaba hacerlo lo más suave que podía. Por más que el chico llorara o gritara, no iba a detenerse. Un trato es un trato. Se sorprendió tanto al ver que no se oponía, no lloraba, no le pedía que se detuviera. Ni una palabra salió de la boca del rubio. Esa mirada desafiante seguía en él, tanto que estaba llegando a molestar al mayor. Ni siquiera cuando lo penetro de una sola vez cambió de actitud. Solo se mordió los labios, tan fuerte que le sangraron y emitió un quejido.

Roy jamás se hubiese imaginado que iba a conocer ese lado de él. Nunca imaginó poder hacerle esas cosas, poder ver su cara de placer, su pequeño cuerpo desnudo. Que ese chico tan fuerte y rebelde se volviera tan dócil para él. Aunque bien sabía que todo eso era un simple canje. Intercambio equivalente. Si, eso es exactamente lo que era proviniendo de dos grandes alquimistas. Esa mirada color oro se había relajado un poco, mas ni un sonido salía de su boca. Hilillos de sangre resbalaban por sus piernas, manchando el solemne uniforme militar. Estaban llegando, ambos, al mismo tiempo. La noche había caído en todo su esplendor…

De tanto perderse en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, recordar tantas cosas, no pudo darse cuenta en qué momento sintió la calidez del abrazo de Roy. Había pasado sus brazos por la espalda del más bajo, pegándolo contra sí, aun de espaldas. Podía oír el latir de su corazón acelerado en esa posición, ya no podía hacer nada por alejarse de él. Sus ojos se cerraron. Los mechones negros acariciaban su frente, el mayor apoyaba su rostro sobre su cabeza.

-Yo no lo he olvidado. En todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados, no pude desechar ese recuerdo –besó su cabeza, con ternura- Por eso no quiero que te vallas, ya no quiero que te alejen de mi lado.

Un breve silencio, solo el sonido de su respiración parecía hacer eco en la gran habitación. Sabía que si se quedaba allí, si se dejaba llevar por el calor abrasador del moreno nada bueno resultaría. Tenía que salir de allí, debía hacer algo. Él era el alquimista de acero después de todo. No se dejaría llevar por su deseo, no él, un adulto. Un hombre. De un codazo en la boca del estómago logró que deshiciera el abrazo. Mientras Roy, adolorido, llevaba una mano a su abdomen, Edward abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de su oficina. El mayor se paralizó por unos instantes, notando que la presencia de ese rubio ya no estaba más allí. Se sintió vacío. No dudó un segundo más, fue a perseguirlo.

-¡Full metal! ¡Edward Elric!

Sus enérgicos gritos no eran escuchados por ese obstinado. Mas no así por los soldados que estaban próximos. Solo podía ver a esa pequeña figura de rubios cabellos alejarse rápidamente, por lo que no era fácil seguirlo. Aun así lo hacía, ni siquiera le importaba quedar en ridículo frente a todos sus subordinados. No existía nadie a su alrededor que pudiese detenerlo. No dejaría que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Él era el jefe, un ferviente candidato a Führer. Llegó hasta la puerta de salida, la cual fue abierta velozmente, primero por el rubio, luego, por él.

Llovía mucho. La gran tormenta parecía estar en plena actuación y el aire frío podía llegar a calarle los huesos. _"Se escapa"_ pensó al ver que Elric no pensaba detenerse. Descendieron por las escaleras a paso rápido, el pequeño resbaló en el último escalón. Solo eso fue suficiente para que su brazo fuese atrapado por la mano de Mustang, impidiéndole seguir y también que cayera de bruces contra el suelo. _"Maldito bastardo"._ Recién en el momento en que se detuvo, notó que estaba empapado.

-Edward –escucharlo pronunciar su nombre era algo nuevo para él.

No tenía caso forcejear. Aun estaba de espaldas al moreno, por lo que giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con él. El otro lo soltó. Podía sentir las frías gotas resbalar por su cara. Un serio semblante se apoderó de su ser.

-Ahora estamos en iguales condiciones –comenzó el rubio, mirando fijamente a un Roy algo confundido- Ni usted ni yo podemos usar alquimia. Peleemos. Si yo gano, me voy para siempre de este maldito lugar y si usted gana, me quedo. Intercambio equiva-

No pudo siquiera terminar de hablar, ese estúpido coronel no se lo permitió. Nuevamente, lo rodeó con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo y haciendo que, irremediablemente, apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Mágicamente, el frío que sentía se desvaneció. Sus brazos no se movieron, el color se le subió a las mejillas. Ni una palabra más sobre aquella discusión salió de su boca. Oír la respiración del moreno lo relajaba. ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de él?

-¿Seguís creyendo en esa mierda? –habló el mayor, pegando con más fuerza sus húmedos cuerpos- Lo que menos quiero hacer con vos es pelear.

Era inútil resistirse. Ese hombre era sexy hasta cuando no quería serlo. El más pequeño se separó a penas de él, hasta una distancia en la que pudiera observarlo directamente a los ojos. Con sus penetrantes, enormes y dorados ojos. Una leve e indescifrable sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Roy estaba intrigado por ese repentino cambio de actitud.

-¿Y qué es lo que usted quisiera hacer conmigo?

Sin previo aviso, se vio apresado por unos labios que lo besaban con brutalidad. Tanto que no pudo más que corresponderlo, más por reflejo que por otra cosa. En busca de más contacto, el moreno lo mordió hasta que el menor le permitió introducir su lengua. Aun no paraba de llover, mas ya no sentían frío. Las calles estaban totalmente desiertas. Edward ya casi no podía respirar pero el pelinegro no quiso detenerse. Aun abrazado a él y sosteniendo el apasionado beso, Roy llevó al pequeño hasta un lugar desconocido para él. El espacio que se formaba debajo de las escaleras principales del edificio, donde no había casi luz y podían resguardarse de la creciente tormenta. Allí, lo estrelló contra una de las paredes, manteniendo como podía el íntimo contacto.

El mayor de los Elric, quien trataba de tomar aunque sea un poco de aire, sentía su cara arder y no solo ella, sino su cuerpo entero. La lengua experta de Roy jugaba con la suya, haciendo que al rubio le costara seguirle el ritmo. Tan fuerte. Tuvieron que parar por la falta total de aire en sus pulmones, aunque aun seguían pegados. Sus ropas y cabellos mojados, al igual que aquel beso. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían deseado aquello? Ed, sin haberse dado cuenta; Roy, absolutamente consciente. ¿Es que la vida se había empeñado en hacerlos sufrir todo el tiempo?

Mientras recuperaban el aire, en la oscuridad de ese escondido rincón en donde la fuerte lluvia no podía alcanzarlos, se observaban. Con deseo. El rubio había apoyado sus manos sobre los hombros del coronel, mientras que éste lo sostenía por la cintura, inclinándose hasta igualar su altura. Esta vez fue Elric quien dio el primer paso, besando suavemente cada rincón de su rostro. La frente, las mejillas, la nariz. Roy cerró sus ojos, complacido. Por último, se detuvo en sus labios casi al mismo tiempo en que sintió que el mayor lo alzaba, a lo que el pequeño dio un respingo. Quiso matarlo por semejante acto de burla hacia su altura y su masculinidad, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue enredar sus piernas en su cadera.

-C-coronel.

-Decime Roy, Edward.

Ahora él se encontraba más arriba del moreno, sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Quiso continuar con su cometido, más no lo hizo a tiempo. Roy se las ingenió para llegar rápidamente a su cuello, donde lamió con dedicación, bajando lentamente. Haciendo que el pequeño se acelerara y comenzara a temblar. Se encontró con uno de sus ya endurecidos botones rosados, debido a la lluvia y el frío. No dudó en mordisquearlo por encima de la tela, lo que hizo que el pequeño comenzara a removerse y a apretar sus puños sobre el uniforme de Roy. Lo presionó más contra el frío cemento de las paredes, haciendo que con el movimiento sus entrepiernas se rozaran más profundamente. Los dos emitieron un quejido. Ambos estaban demasiado excitados, eso era innegable. Tampoco había razón por qué esperar. Ninguno era virgen, ninguno podía negar ya su homosexualidad. Tampoco su incontrolable atracción.

Mientras con una mano sostenía por la cintura a Edward, con la otra, Mustang desabrochó el cinturón, el único botón que tenían sus pantalones y le bajó el cierre. Liberó el latente miembro del rubio y comenzó a masajearlo. El más bajo sintió una electricidad recorrerlo, a la vez que quiso esconder su sonrojo bajo sus húmedos cabellos de oro. Mas los ojos de Roy no se perdían uno solo de sus movimientos. Presionó la punta con su dedo índice, haciendo a Elric soltar un suspiro entrecortado. Continuó masturbándolo más rápidamente, viendo como el rubio apretaba más su camisa con sus dedos y enredaba aun más sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno. Tan tierno e indefenso se veía dejándose llevar, sus deseos de hacerlo suyo crecían cada vez. Sabía que pronto terminaría. Su cuerpo se movía demasiado y los suspiros llegaban a hacer eco en aquellas grises paredes. Supo que era el momento de detenerse, por lo que ejerció algo de presión sobre el rubio, recibiendo un bufido como respuesta.

-Quiero correrme… ¡dejame!

-No vas a hacerlo antes de lo que es debido.

-Por favor, coronel… –su voz se suavizó de una forma que nunca imaginó oír- d-duele…

Mustang tuvo el impulso de besarlo, lo que hizo que el pequeño se desconcertara un poco. Ed definitivamente no se daba cuenta de lo adorable que podía ser. A pesar de haber crecido, Roy lo veía igual de inocente que siempre. No tanto así le pareció viendo que una extraña sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro, tampoco en el momento en que enterró su lengua en la boca del mayor, abrazando con fuerza su cuello para profundizarlo. Luego de eso, el pequeño arrancó todos los botones de su camisa de un tirón y se la quitó por completo, tan rápido fue que llegó a confundirlo. Nunca se sabía lo que full metal podía llegar a hacer. Sin dejar de besarse, el moreno se arrodilló en el suelo húmedo, trayendo consigo al rubio, quien quedó sentado de piernas abiertas frente a él. Tomó con ambas manos sus jeans y terminó por quitárselos. Su pierna de metal brillaba debido a los pequeños rayos de luz artificial que ingresaban. Al igual que su suave figura, sus marcados músculos y esa enorme cicatriz en el hombro que se translucía bajo su remera. Tan perfecto era.

-Solo metelo –dijo Edward, quebrando el constante silencio- No quiero tus dedos.

-Pero dolerá mucho, ¿estás seg-

-¿No es lo que querés? –lo interrumpió- ¿Hacerme gritar tu nombre una y otra vez? Bueno, yo ya no puedo esperar sentirte dentro de mí –soltó una risita al ver como Roy se sonrojaba ante sus palabras.

-Estúpido, no digas esas cosas como si nada… podés arrepentirte.

Rápidamente, liberó su bien despierta hombría del atuendo militar. En verdad deseaba callar esa insolente boca de una vez, hacer como él decía, que solo pronunciase su nombre un sin fin de veces. Pensaba escucharlo, más bien no podía seguir esperando. De apoco fue adentrándose en él, haciendo que el chico se tensara y emitiera sonoros quejidos. Aunque se aferrara fuertemente a la amplia espalda de Roy y se mordiera los labios, le era imposible callarse. Dolía mucho, no creía poder soportarlo. Sin embargo, debido a que él tampoco deseaba seguir esperando, fue su culpa que ocurriera de esa manera. Al mayor también le costaba, Edward seguía siendo tan estrecho como lo recordaba.

-R-Roy… –era la primera vez que lo oía pronunciar su nombre, más de esa manera tan suave- ¡Roy! ¡N-no lo soporto! ¡Ahhh!

Se sintió complacido, feliz de escucharlo. El pequeño rubio escondió su rostro en el níveo pecho de Mustang, quien sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas restregándose contra él. Ya estaba completamente dentro. Elric dejó de temblar por un instante, más las lágrimas no cesaban aun.

-Relajate –susurró, dulcemente. Depositando un suave beso sobre su cabeza- Seré gentil esta vez.

La más suavemente que pudo comenzó a moverse. El temblor en el cuerpo y la voz del rubio se hicieron más urgentes. Hacía que toda su atención se centrara en él. Edward rasguñaba su piel, el dolor de su ser parecía ir disminuyendo de a poco. En verdad estaba siendo muy suave esa vez, algo extraño tratándose del arrogante coronel. Aunque no quisieran que así fuera, no había nadie más en la mente de los dos. Solo les restaba disfrutar del momento, dejar la mente en blanco. Roy observó que los labios del pequeño se separaron levemente.

-N-no necesito tu gentileza, Mustang… nght…

El coronel dejó escapar una risilla. Sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Con ambos brazos abrió las piernas del pequeño lo más que pudo, sin lastimarlo, pero haciendo que se quejara. Gradualmente fue aumentando su ritmo, por lo que también los sonidos del rubio se hicieron más relajados y sensuales. Su mirada dorada contra la suya brillaba en la oscuridad. Su pequeño cuerpo perlado en sudor se le hacía tan sublime. No podría detenerse aunque quisiera. Y no es que Edward deseara que hiciese algo así. Sus pequeñas manos se pasearon por el pecho del mayor, sus músculos estaban calientes, su corazón latía al máximo.

-Ah… Roy… -una lágrima rodó por su rostro- ¿t-tanto me deseás?

-Más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

El más bajo cerró sus ojos. Tan profundo, tan fuerte y veloz. Ni el orgullo, ni los cargos, ni esos falsos amoríos que había inventado la gente existían. ¿Eso quería decir que se amaban? Ni siquiera aquello era relevante. Involuntariamente, el cuerpo del pequeño se contraía con cada espasmo, extasiando al moreno. El eco de sus voces en ese sitio se enardecía. Nuevamente el rubio se aferró a la espalda del mayor. Una conocida sensación se apoderó de ellos. Cerrando sus ojos, dejaron que sus cuerpos explotaran juntos. La esencia de Mustang se escurrió dentro del pequeño, él cubrió a ambos con la suya.

El piso helado contrastaba con su temperatura corporal, al igual que su ropa –alguna yacía en el suelo, olvidada- y cabellos mojados. Tardarían unos momentos en normalizar su respiración. Ed se sentía tan cansado y raramente satisfecho, aun no soltaba al coronel, pero no podía evitar que sus párpados se cerraran solos. Al moreno se le hizo tan adorable esa imagen. Se inclinó a penas hasta alcanzar su oído. El más pequeño casi ni se dio cuenta.

-Te quiero, Ed –susurró, casi inaudible. Un extraño impulso le obligó a soltar tales palabras. Sonrió.

:::

El fuerte sonido del viento chocando contra el vidrio llegó a despertarlo. Aun llovía. Podía comprobarlo al ver las miles de gotitas que empañaban la ventana a su lado. Ese lugar era nuevo para él. Sin embargo se sentía más tranquilo de lo que había estado jamás. Le pareció haber dormido por horas, mas no podía recordar en qué momento llegó allí. Ni qué día era. Lo único que pudo recordar fueron besos húmedos, dolor, placer, un encuentro íntimo. Con alguien de su mismo sexo. Enseguida, el color rojo se apoderó de todo su rostro, mientras sentía que una electricidad que le encrespaba los cabellos lo recorría entero. Volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas hasta la nariz. Se sentía tan avergonzado de lo que había hecho esa noche. _"O día o lo que mierda sea"._ ¡¿Cómo fue que había terminado de esa manera con el coronel? _"Otra vez"._ Se pateó mentalmente por tener tan buena memoria.

La habitación en la que había aparecido era muy acogedora. Por los adornos y los costosos muebles y pinturas, debía ser parte de una mansión. En la vida había estado en un lugar así antes. El colchón sobre el que durmió estaba muy cómodo, las sábanas eran de suave seda. Cuando por fin se había relajado otra vez, el sonido de la puerta volvió a alarmarlo. Al abrirse y dejar ver de quién se trataba, pudo contemplar a un Roy vestido muy informal, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y un pantalón sencillo. Nada que cubriera su muy entrenado abdomen. Portaba una extraña sonrisa. No como aquellas que a veces mostraba, esta vez parecía… sincera.

-Por fin despertás, full metal –dijo, alegremente. Llegó muy tranquilo a la cama, sentándose a su lado- Olvido que ya no debo decirte así.

Edward se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra un almohadón. Volvió su vista hacia el moreno. Al mirarle, le vino a la cabeza algo de lo que no estaba seguro que hubiese ocurrido. Quizá simplemente lo había soñado. "Te quiero, Ed". Sus mejillas se colorearon a penas, esto no pasó desapercibido para Roy.

-Llamame como quieras. La única diferencia en mí es que ya no soy un alquimista y que tengo mi brazo derecho devuelta.

-Eso no es cierto, cambiaste mucho. Sos todo un hombre, Ed. Cuando te conocí no creí que llegarías tan lejos. Creciste tanto…

La mirada dorada del menor se suavizó, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. En verdad hacía mucho que conocía al coronel, desde pequeño. Él se había encargado de protegerlos a él y a su hermano menor, hasta arriesgando su propio puesto algunas veces. Sin esperar nada a cambio. Siendo un niño no podía creer ni entender el por qué de sus acciones. Le costaba confiar en las demás personas. Y siendo un adulto, lo comprendía todo.

-Bueno, la realidad es que seguís siendo un enano pero-

-¿A QUIÉN LE DECÍS ENANO QUE NO PODRÍA SER VISTO NI SUBIÉNDOSE A UNA ESCALERA DE TRES METROS Y QUE JAMÁS VA A CRECER?

El más pequeño había levantado los puños en alto, muchas venitas rojas adornaron su frente y unos amenazadores dientes afilados parecían querer morderlo. Otra vez montaba ese berrinche tan gracioso que hacía cada vez que alguien se metía con su altura. Era tan tierno. Antes de que pudiera seguir gritando más alto o, en el peor de los casos que comenzara a golpearlo, se acercó más a él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como queriendo protegerlo, haciendo que el chico se callara al instante. Edward solo se quedó quieto, sintiendo el calor del mayor contra él. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando alzó la cabeza y se encontró con su sonrisa. El perfume importado de Roy llegaba a marearlo. Estaban tan cerca, sin ninguna tela que separara sus pieles. Ese escultural cuerpo parecía desprender fuego.

Elric dio un salto al ver como el coronel se separaba un poco de él, llevando su boca hasta esa enorme cicatriz. Besó su hombro con suma ternura, una y otra vez, haciendo sonrojar a sobremanera al rubio. Lamió su contorno, a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por detrás de la cintura del menor. Éste posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Roy, tratando de alejarlo. Empezó a removerse un poco, el sonido metálico de su pierna golpeaba sus oídos.

-No, Roy… no hagas eso…

-Me encantaría hacer que esta cicatriz y todos tus malos recuerdos desaparecieran. Ambos sufrimos mucho, vos más que yo –su voz era un susurró, podía sentir su cálido aliento contra su piel.

Volvió a estrecharlo contra sí, con más desesperación que la vez anterior. Siendo correspondido por unos temblorosos brazos alrededor de su cuello, Mustang se sintió feliz. Edward también se aferró a él, con todas sus fuerzas. Era tan reconfortante abrazar ese pequeño cuerpo. Aunque sabía que no se lo permitiría porque no lo necesitaba, deseaba protegerlo con su vida.

-No te vallas, Ed, ya no me dejes… por favor…

Era la primera vez que se estaba dirigiendo a él no como el coronel, sino como una persona. Ya no había órdenes ni amenazas, solo sentimientos. Eso hizo sonreír con ganas al mayor de los hermanos Elric. Él también se sentía sumamente feliz. Apretó aun más el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos, no quería dejarlo ir esta vez._ "Hemos sufrido tanto"._

-Yo también te quiero, Roy.

FIN

* * *

Y? Qué les pareció? Algo cursi, no? xD Tengan en cuenta que es el primero de mi nueva serie favorita... a las seguidoras de 'The beach boys' les pido que no me asesinen! Prometo continuar con la historia, es que la inspiración para ello me abandonó pero ya volverá y empezaré a escribir otra vez

Les pido aunque sea un review chiquitito, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, aunque sean amenazas, cartas bomba, lo que sea xD Amaré saber su opinión! Además, me motivará a seguir escribiendo de esta pareja que comencé a amar como a ninguna -después del SasuNaru, claro está^^-

Cuidense! Nos leemos pronto! Sayonara~


End file.
